Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinged electronic device of transmitter and/or receiver type, the device comprising a base part, hinges, a cover part that is arranged to be rotatable in relation to the base part about the rotation axis of the hinges, an antenna, an RF circuit and an RF conductor that is arranged to connect the RF circuit to the antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Some electronic devices of transmitter and/or receiver type comprise a base part and a cover part that is rotatably attached thereto by hinge means. Such electronic devicesxe2x80x94in the following referred to as the devicexe2x80x94typically include mobile phones, portable computers or combinations thereof and the like. To improve portability and manageability of the device, for instance, the base part and the cover part of the device can be folded against one another. On the other hand, by folding the device open, i.e. the cover part apart from the base part, a display extending substantially throughout the cover part will be generally available for use, and correspondingly, a keyboard extending substantially throughout the base part. Nokia 9000 Communicator is known as an example of this kind of a device.
Electronic components of said devices are mainly arranged in the base part, whereas a display and possibly some of the operating means are commonly arranged in the cover part. An antenna or antennae of the devices are also arranged in the cover part, because in a position in which the device is normally used, i.e. the base part set in a substantially horizontal position and the cover part lifted upwardly, the cover part takes a more advantageous position in view of the antenna operation.
Conductors are arranged between the base part and the cover part for interconnecting the electronic components placed in different parts in a required manner. Bending stress in particular, but also other mechanical stresses are exerted on said conductors every time the angle between the base part and the cover part is changed. The stress is often increased by minor bending radii of the conductors. In particular, the typically coaxial RF cable that interconnects the antenna structure and the RF (Radio Frequency) circuit is easily damaged by said bending stress. Sooner or later, damages in the RF cable lead to disturbances essentially impeding the operation of the device or even to complete inoperability. Furthermore, the angle of rotation between the base part and the cover part has to be limited so as to reduce the bending of the RF cable, and consequently, depending on the device or the device type, it is not necessarily possible to open the device such that the operating position would be ideal in view of ergonomics and working environment. Still further, when assembling the device, installing the RF cable from the base part to the cover part during assembly is a cost intensive step requiring particularly great precision and carefulness. Correspondingly, handling of the conductor is often difficult in connection with maintenance or repair measures.
WO 97/23936 discloses a solution, which aims to reduce bending stress exerted on the conductors by supplying the conductors from the base part to the cover part through a rotatable connecting piece that reduces their bending angle. Even though the solution according to the publication works well as compared with previous solutions, the RF conductor is still subjected to bending stresses that may result in conductor damage in time. Moreover, it is relatively laborious to install an RF conductor in connection with this solution as well.
The object of the present invention is to provide a hinged electronic device which avoids the above-described drawbacks.
The hinged electronic device of the invention is characterized by comprising an antenna structure to which an antenna is arranged, the antenna structure being arranged substantially immobile in relation to the device part comprising the RF circuit such that the centre axis of the antenna structure is substantially concentric with the rotation axis of the hinges.
The basic idea of the invention is that the device""s antenna structure, to which the RF conductor is coupled, is arranged concentrically with the rotation axis of the hinges between the base part and the cover part such that when the cover part is rotated in relation to the base part about said rotation axis, the antenna will not rotate substantially in relation to the base part, whereby the RF conductor is not subjected to substantial bending stresses caused by rotation. Further, the idea of one preferred embodiment is that said antenna structure and a pivot pin of at least one hinge are integrated, whereby the number of device components can be reduced. Still further, the basic idea of a second preferred embodiment is that at least one external antenna is arranged with a joint to the antenna structure, allowing the antenna to rotate about at least one spatial axis in relation to the antenna structure. The idea of yet a third preferred embodiment is that an internal antenna is arranged to the antenna structure.
The invention has an advantage that when rotating the cover part in relation to the base part, the RF conductor is not subjected to bending stresses caused by the rotation nor to damage resulting therefrom, whereby service life and reliability of the RF conductor improve. Moreover, the assembly of the device becomes easier and simpler, because there is no need to pass the conductor through from the base part to the cover part, and regarding the length and installation of the conductor, there is no need to take into account how the conductor behaves in rotation. It is also easier to maintain and repair the device, because the RF conductor runs all the time in one and the same part of the device. Yet another advantage is that there is no need to limit the angle of rotation between the base part and the cover part because of the RF conductor. An advantage of one preferred embodiment is also that the antenna and the pivot pin being integrated the number of components reduces, which reduces the amount of installation measures required in assembly and costs resulting from component handling.